


Спаси и сохрани

by Arabella77



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, No copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Иногда не все так, как кажется





	1. Вместо пролога

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды Robin Hood 2019  
Редактирование: Shiae Hagall Serpent, Rendre_Twil, olya11  
Авторским произволом некоторые события канона смещены и переставлены местами

Пустая и заброшенная крепость где-то на краю света. Небо, выцветшее от дневного зноя, на смену которому приходит леденящий ночной холод. Вездесущий песок забирается под одежду и скрипит на зубах. Полуразрушенные дома с плоскими крышами и колодец посреди небольшой площади. Неподалеку слышатся крики, топот копыт — заговорщикам не удалось убить короля, устроив ему встречу с лже-Саладином, но теперь у них есть второй шанс. Ричард, этот воинствующий осел, был так самонадеян, что полез прямиком в волчью пасть. И вот теперь он лежит здесь, возле колодца, сраженный стрелой. Осталось нанести последний удар, чтобы довершить начатое. Всего пара шагов...

— Гай, нет! — из-за угла ближнего дома выбегает девушка в белом платье и заслоняет собой раненого короля.  
Ошеломленный, он делает шаг назад и опускает меч. «Мэриан? Как она здесь оказалась?»  
Мэриан говорит что-то еще — о спасении короля, об Англии, о том, что заступится за него перед Ричардом, если он пойдет против шерифа. Пытается в чем-то убедить, но уши словно заложило, и Гай почти не слышит ее. До него доносятся лишь обрывки фраз.  
«Как она не понимает, что все давно уже решено? И ничего изменить нельзя?»

— Мэриан, уйди с дороги!  
Гай взмахивает мечом и делает шаг вперед, но она по-прежнему преграждает ему путь.

— Сначала тебе придется убить меня!  
— Нет, мы уедем отсюда вместе. Скоро все это закончится, я заберу тебя, и...  
— Я никогда не буду с тобой, Гай Гисборн! Я люблю только Робина, его одного! Я люблю Робина Гуда!

Гай останавливается, словно громом пораженный. Дыхание перехватывает так, что становится трудно дышать. "Нет, не может быть! Это неправда!"  
Перед глазами вновь всплывает день осады Ноттингема. Тот короткий миг, когда Мэриан держала его за руку и смотрела с искренним восхищением. И во время кровопролитного боя на крепостной стене ее улыбка и незримая поддержка придавали ему уверенности и сил. Тогда она сказала, что ей не будет страшно умереть, зная, что он рядом. Гай видел, чувствовал, что это не было ложью или притворством, и поэтому сейчас он не может поверить в происходящее.

— Что ты там копаешься, Гисборн?! — доносится откуда-то сзади истошный визг шерифа. — Убери уже девчонку с дороги и убей короля, наконец!  
— Мэриан...  
Во рту пересохло, из горла Гая вырывается лишь тихий хрип.

Солнце палит немилосердно, глаза застилает красная пелена, и образ Мэриан неожиданно начинает таять. Совсем как тот мираж, который Гаю однажды довелось увидеть, — далекий и прекрасный. Совершенно позабыв, что сжимает в руках меч, он бросается вперед, чтобы удержать ускользающее видение. Короткий вскрик, побелевшее, искаженное от боли лицо Мэриан, тепло ее внезапно отяжелевшего тела... Гай падает рядом с ней на колени, а затем проваливается в темноту...


	2. Chapter 2

— Робин!  
В голосе Мэриан слышался укор. И что-то еще... Но он отмахнулся от так не вовремя проснувшегося голоса совести. Робин сам не мог сказать, какой бес и на этот раз толкал его под ребро и тянул за язык, заставляя издеваться над извечным противником. И он продолжал настаивать:  
— Проси!  
Он опозданием заметил, как синие глаза Гисборна стремительно посветлели, словно покрывшись коркой льда. И от этого все внутри похолодело, как от декабрьской стужи.  
— Ты поможешь нам вернуть шерифа? Пожалуйста...  
Голос Гисборна прозвучал сухо, его слова донеслись до Робина как бы издалека. Но он попытался сохранять привычную браваду.  
— Конечно. Для чего же еще я здесь?  
Однако зал разбойник покинул со странным и неприятным чувством, что, несмотря на кажущуюся победу, поле боя осталось не за ним. Да, он получил то, чего добивался. Очередной раз унизил Гисборна. Причем на глазах у Мэриан. Только почему на душе так паршиво, а во рту — мерзкий привкус плесневелого хлеба?

На полпути к дверям он на миг обернулся. Во взгляде Мэриан, обращенном на него, плескалась невысказанная обида. "Как ты мог? Я думала, что Ноттингем дорог тебе, а оказывается, ты просто решил свести личные счеты..."  
А рука Мэриан по-прежнему лежала на плече Гисборна. Но вовсе не затем, чтобы удержать от желания свернуть наглецу шею, как поначалу решил Робин. Напротив, это был жест поддержки. И теперь мятежный граф отчетливо понял, что своим поведением унизил и Мэриан тоже. Ведь только ей могло прийти в голову позвать разбойников. Да еще убедить в этом твердолобого Гисборна. Тот нипочем не попросил бы помощи у злейшего врага. Чувствуя, как краска стыда заливает лицо и шею, Робин поспешно отвернулся и вышел из зала.

На замковой площади и узких улочках Ноттингема царила непривычная суета, в воздухе ощутимо повисла тревога. Горожане готовились к осаде — отряд, высланный на дороги в поисках шерифа, принес весть, что враг приближается. Робин быстро шел вперед, к северным воротам, почти не глядя по сторонам. Однако его цепкий взгляд выхватывал мельчайшие детали. Стайка встревоженных женщин с корзинками и отрезами холста в руках спешила к церкви Святой Марии. Если будут раненые, понадобится много бинтов и снадобий. Трое мальчишек лет четырнадцати сосредоточенно проверяли, должным ли образом натянуты тетивы на их луках и хватит ли им стрел. Они выступят на защиту своего города наравне со взрослыми.

— Сэр Гай велел раздать оружие всем мужчинам, кто в состоянии сражаться, — донесся до Робина голос одного из горожан.  
Этого русоволосого здоровяка он хорошо знал с детства. Мастер Кевин был лучшим кузнецом в Ноттингеме и на славу владел не только молотом, но и мечом. Уилл и Мач стояли рядом с Аланом, позабыв о былом разладе. Сейчас у них одна цель и общий враг. Завидев хозяина, Мач устремился к нему.  
— Уилл, ты останешься в городе, — бросил Робин на ходу. — Обойди каждую улицу и еще раз опроси людей. Я не знаю, как все закончится сегодня. Но что бы ни случилось, присмотри за Мэриан.  
— Конечно.  
Уилл был как всегда серьезен и краток.  
— Я полагаюсь на тебя. Она должна выжить, даже если никто больше не спасется.

Робин и Мач почти бегом покинули Ноттингем и вскоре добрались до вершины холма, откуда открывался отличный вид на окрестности. В другое время разбойники непременно задержались бы полюбоваться, но сейчас им было не до красот Шервуда. До захода солнца следовало разыскать шерифа и доставить в замок, иначе армия принца Джона превратит город в выжженную пустыню.  
— Мастер Робин! Хозяин...  
Оруженосец дернул Робина за рукав и указал на дорогу. А его и без того круглые голубые глаза расширились от ужаса еще больше.  
Верный спутник Робина Гуда хорошо понимал, что такое война. Он пять лет провел со своим хозяином в Святой Земле, сражаясь с неверными под знаменами короля Ричарда. И сейчас у него не было сомнений, что означают разрастающиеся клубы пыльного и серого облака на горизонте. Еще немного, и из города будет не выбраться.

***

За годы, предшествовавшие службе у Вейзи, Гаю уже случалось переживать осады. "А также самому участвовать в штурмах", — он криво усмехнулся про себя. Как-никак, он и рыцарские шпоры заслужил, одним из первых поднявшись на бастион захваченной цитадели.

Но если осажденные других крепостей в случае поражения еще могли надеяться на помилование, то Ноттингему грозило полное уничтожение. И от этого к горлу подкатывал тугой ком. Гай широким шагом шел по коридору замка, чтобы разыскать Мэриан. Он уже знал — девушка не согласится покинуть обреченный город, она ему так и сказала. Но все же Гай не терял надежды убедить ее. Джаспер, это ничтожество, заявил, что согласен выпустить из Ноттингема лишь сэра Гая, как Черного Рыцаря, и его семью. И никого больше. Ни стариков, ни женщин, ни детей.

"Ах, у него нет семьи? А эта прелестная леди ему даже не невеста? Нет, так не годится..."

Остановившись, Гай с силой ударил кулаком по каменной кладке, давая выход ярости и от души желая посланнику принца провалиться прямо в ад. Высокомерный до омерзения, тот не желал слушать никаких разумных доводов, отказался даже от предложенных денег и ясно дал понять, что намеревается извлечь выгоду из пропажи Вейзи. Его кузен, видите ли, имеет королевскую привилегию на восстановление разрушенных городов и крепостей. И он, Джаспер, конечно же, не собирается всю жизнь оставаться посланцем его высочества, а сам метит на пост шерифа.  
"Проклятая семейка! — отдышавшись, Гай попытался успокоиться. Выходило это из рук вон плохо. — Чертов Локсли! Из-за него шериф озаботился своей неприкосновенностью! Чертов Вейзи, разгуливающий по ночам!"  
Иллюзий насчет способности Ноттингема долго противостоять осаде у Гая не было. За все годы шерифства Вейзи ни разу не озаботился должным укреплением города и замка.

Наконец совладав с собой, он двинулся дальше. Хотелось бросить все и покинуть город, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но что-то удерживало его здесь. Гай вздохнул. "Мэриан..." Он не простил бы себе ее гибели. А без нее его жизнь не имела смысла.

И было еще кое-что... Да, он долгие годы после изгнания из родного манора жил по принципу: "Или ты, или тебя", — старый закон, иначе не выжить. Но изредка, как сейчас, в памяти всплывал образ отца. Сэр Роджер Гисборн, благородный рыцарь, не покинул бы обреченный город. Он сражался бы до последнего.

***

Солнце клонилось к закату, когда Мэриан решила подняться на крепостную стену. Тягостное ожидание выматывало не хуже тренировки на мечах. Прошло уже много часов, но Робина все не было. Гай тоже куда-то исчез, и она не хотела даже интересоваться, куда подевался капитан гарнизона. А внизу, под стенами затихшего города, стояло войско принца Джона, ожидая приказ к штурму.

— Вам не стоило сюда подниматься, Мэриан, — раздался над ухом низкий голос Гая.

От неожиданности она вздрогнула и обернулась. Гай выглядел уверенным в себе и сосредоточенным. В первый момент, когда он увидел Мэриан на стене, где уже стояли лучники, его охватил страх. Что, если один из солдат Джаспера выстрелит, не дожидаясь приказа? Однако поднявшись на стену и встав рядом с Мэриан, Гай заставил себя говорить спокойно:

— Будет лучше, если вы спуститесь вниз, миледи.  
— Вы не уехали?  
В ее голосе проскользнуло удивление.  
Гай какое время молчал, глядя на окружившую город армию.  
— Я хотел уехать, это правда, — заговорил он. — Но не смог. Я понял, что без вас моя жизнь превратится в ад. И если я умру, то только вместе с вами.  
Гай легонько провел ладонью по щеке Мэриан.  
— Если Гуд не найдет шерифа, мы примем этот бой.

Мэриан взяла его за руку. Сейчас она смотрела на темноволосого рыцаря с неподдельным восхищением. Не знай она всего, что он творил эти годы по приказу Вейзи...

— Мне будет не страшно умереть, зная, что вы рядом, сэр Гай.  
Неожиданно Гай схватил ее за запястья и сбивчиво заговорил:  
— Мэриан, миледи... Однажды вы уже отказали мне, но я прошу еще раз. Выходите за меня замуж прямо сейчас. У меня ведь даже нет надежды, что после смерти я окажусь там, где и вы. И хотя бы перед смертью я прошу вас стать моей женой. Это последнее, что мы успеем сделать в жизни. Хотя бы это они убить не смогут.

— Гай, я... — растерянно начала Мэриан и замолчала.  
Слова как-то закончились. Мысли тоже. В конце концов, Гай в чем-то прав, а она ничего не теряет. К тому же с некоторых пор Мэриан стала иначе относиться к нему. Да и он теперь смотрит на нее другими глазами: видит в ней человека, а не желанный приз.

По ее губам скользнула слабая улыбка.  
— Да. Я согласна!   
"Что ж, — подумала она. — Пусть хоть кто-то в этом несчастном городе получит каплю радости напоследок".

Отец Уильям из церкви Святой Марии не слишком удивился, услышав просьбу Гисборна, и тут же приступил к церемонии. Собственно, она была очень короткой.  
— ...Перед лицом Господа объявляю вас мужем и женой...

Солнце закатилось за горизонт, уступив место ночи. Шерифа так и не нашли, а из городских ворот никто не выехал. Сэр Джаспер, некоторое время наблюдавший сцену на крепостной стене, с усмешкой оглянулся на стоящее позади него войско. «Сэр Гай и его леди не пожелали воспользоваться своим правом. Что ж, им же хуже». И в следующее мгновение прозвучал приказ:  
— Срок вышел. На Ноттингем!

Штурм начался.


	3. Chapter 3

...Свистели стрелы, горели дома и лавки, на улицах слышался звон мечей, плач, крики отчаяния и ярости. А в воздухе висел удушливый запах гари и кружили хлопья черного пепла...  
От сильного удара в бедро Уилл упал и, увидев занесенный над собой клинок, понял, что не успеет ни увернуться, ни отразить удар. "Ну, вот и все..." — пронеслась в голове тоскливая мысль, а еще сожаление, что не успел попрощаться с Джак. Неожиданно перед его глазами выросла широкая спина Гисборна, и Уилл заметил, как нападающий валится набок, зажимая руками рану. Тут же железная рука схватила его за шиворот, как щенка, и рывком поставила на ноги.  
— Жив? — раздался над ухом знакомый низкий голос.  
Уилл едва успел кивнуть, а высокая фигура в черном дублете уже тараном шла вперед...

Робин подгонял коня, желая лишь одного, — успеть. Солнце давно уже село, а в небе над Ноттингемом висело мутно-багровое зарево. «Значит, солдаты Джаспера уже ворвались в город», — с ужасом понял он.  
Почему он не отправился на поиски шерифа сразу? Зачем медлил и сводил счеты с Гисборном, когда враг был так близко? Ведь люди должны забывать об обидах и объединяться перед лицом всеобщей беды, а он...  
Он был занят тем, что наслаждался унижением давнего недруга. Ведь очевидно, что Гай и его люди давно уже обыскали каждую подворотню в городе и ближние деревни, да и жители не сидели без дела. А теперь из-за потерянного времени горят дома и гибнут люди, среди которых Уилл, Алан... и Мэриан.  
Да, Робин просил Уилла присмотреть за девушкой. Но в то же время понимал и другое: его друг не станет отсиживаться за стенами среди женщин и детей, когда другие сражаются. Он сам на месте Уилла поступил бы так же.

***  
Казалось, ночь никогда не кончится. На залитых кровью узких улочках, у замковой и крепостной стены, где еще недавно шел бой, метались призрачные тени. Все, кто еще был в состоянии передвигаться, разыскивали убитых и раненых. Одних относили в ближайшую церковь, других размещали в госпитале Святого Томаса — но и там мест почти уже не было. Наконец, пришел серый рассвет, пропитанный запахом дыма и гари от недавнего пожара, являя миру ужасную картину ночных разрушений. Прогулка шерифа обошлась Ноттингему слишком дорого.

В замке Уилл, прихрамывая и опираясь на Алана, шел в большой зал, где сейчас трудился брат Уилфред, травник из Лентонского аббатства со своим помощником. Завидев приближающихся к нему молодых людей, пожилой монах поднял голову и на невысказанный вопрос устало кивнул.  
— Жив он. Раны тяжелые, но жизненно важные органы не задеты. Все остальное будет зависеть от крепости его организма и милости Господа.

Раненого Гисборна уже переодели, изодранная одежда была черной грудой свалена в угол. Позже его перенесут в покои, а пока монастырский лекарь перешел к другому пострадавшему. Тем временем в зал вошли две девушки — они с тревогой озирались, явно кого-то разыскивая.  
— Сэр Гай здесь, миледи, — донесся до друзей голос десятника Питера. — Пойдемте, я покажу.  
Уилл обернулся, и спутница Мэриан тут же ринулась к нему.  
— Уилл, живой!  
По щекам сарацинки текли слезы.  
— Джак?!  
Не веря своему счастью, Уилл осторожно обнял ее.

"Ну наконец-то! Не смеха ради, я уж думал, эти двое до второго пришествия будут кругами ходить. И чего ждали, спрашивается?"  
Вздохнув, Алан сел на край широкой скамьи, где сейчас без сознания лежал Гисборн.  
Он сам тоже едва держался на ногах. С раннего утра, как только обнаружилось исчезновение шерифа, ему пришлось не только прочесать весь город, но и смотаться в лесной лагерь. Да еще убеждать Робина и друзей в том, что он не лжет. А затем начался сущий ад. И всем, кто оказался заперт в несчастном городе, оставалось только сражаться и надеяться на чудо. "Господи, спаси нас и сохрани в этот день..."

***  
Темнота затягивала все глубже, как омут, сквозь который не пробивался даже солнечный луч. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, а ребра сдавливало так, что жгло в груди, и было трудно дышать. Совсем как в тот день, когда треклятый Гуд едва не утопил его. Только на этот раз Гай знал, что никто не придет к нему на помощь. Шериф, эта лысая сволочь, легко пожертвует им снова, а Мэриан... его любимой Мэриан больше нет... Она осталась лежать там, в песках пустыни...  
— Гай! Гай...  
Звонкий голос донесся издалека, словно через толщу воды, которая, того и гляди, окончательно заполнит легкие.  
"Мэриан?"  
Гай рванулся на этот голос и почувствовал, как чьи-то руки обхватывают его и тащат наверх, к солнцу. Он сделал последнее усилие и вынырнул из вязкой темноты на поверхность. А там — тепло летнего дня, свежий ветер в лицо и запах луговых трав. Совсем как в детстве.

Гай не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он очнулся. Открывать глаза не хотелось. С трудом разлепив веки, он не сразу понял, где находится. Однако обстановка показалась ему знакомой, и вскоре он сообразил, что лежит на кровати в собственной спальне. Солнце еще не взошло, но в открытое окно уже пробивался утренний свет, окрашивая серые камни стен в розоватый оттенок. А легкий ветерок приносил с собой тонкий и пряный запах хвои и лаванды. "Значит, мы не в Акре?"

Гай с облегчением выдохнул и попытался приподняться, но туго стянутые ребра и перебинтованное плечо ответили такой горячей пульсацией, что он с тихим рычанием повалился обратно. В глазах тут же заплясали черные мушки. Стиснув зубы, Гай некоторое время лежал, ожидая, пока отступит слабость и подкатившая к горлу дурнота. Но вслед за болью и осознанием того, что он жив, пришли и воспоминания.

Исчезновение шерифа. Долгие и безуспешные поиски. Самодовольная ухмылка мерзавца Джаспера. Встревоженные и перепуганные лица горожан и сурово-сосредоточенные — солдат гарнизона. Осада, перешедшая в кровавую бойню. Хлопья черного пепла и удушливый запах гари. Мэриан...  
Глухо застонав, он вновь попытался встать, и тут же откуда-то сбоку вынырнула всклокоченная макушка Алана.  
— Гиз? Очнулся, наконец-то!  
Оруженосец, осунувшийся и с покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами, склонился над хозяином.  
— Ты лежи, — засуетился Алан. — Пить хочешь? — И, не дожидаясь ответа, метнулся к стоящему на столе глиняному кувшину. — Пей давай! — Приподняв Гаю голову, Алан поднес к его губам кружку со снадобьем. — Мэр велела проследить, чтобы выпил сразу, как только очнешься. Иначе она мне уши оборвет.  
— Мэриан...  
Голос Гая неожиданно осип, перейдя в хриплое карканье.  
— Здесь она, здесь... спит! — Алан кивнул и указал подбородком на что-то впереди себя. — Ты лучше пей.

Проглотив непонятное питье, которое оказалось очень даже неплохим на вкус, Гай вновь откинулся на подушки и повернул голову в указанном Аланом направлении. Когда его взгляд упал на Мэриан, спящую в кресле у изголовья кровати, он на миг прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь осознанием того, что хотя бы недавний сон оказался ложью. "Это был просто бред... от лихорадки".  
— Мы тут по очереди, — продолжал тем временем Алан вполголоса. — Я уж Мэр уговаривал, чтобы к себе шла. Что теперь, когда у тебя жар спал, я и один справлюсь. Так разве ее переубедишь? Уперлась, как мул.  
Гисборн хмыкнул. Упрямство и своеволие Мэриан были ему хорошо известны. Однако вновь повернув голову, Гай нахмурился. Шерстяная накидка сползла с плеч Мэриан, открыв край перевязи, которой обычно поддерживают больную руку.  
— Алан... — голос Гая зазвучал глухо. — Мне кажется, или?..  
— Ну... — тот виновато посмотрел на хозяина. — В тот день ей тоже досталось.  
— Что?!  
Рык Гая вновь обрел былую силу.  
— Да лежи ты спокойно, — досадливо поморщившись, зашипел Алан. — Жива ведь. Да и Матильда за ней присматривает.  
— Как?..  
— Как, как... Что ты, Мэр не знаешь? Вечно ее несет куда-то... куда не надо.  
Последовавшее за этим сдавленное ругательство Алан оставил без ответа.  
— А что с городом? — продолжил Гай допрос. — Вейзи нашли?  
— Нашли... забери его преисподняя, — Алан кивнул и помрачнел. — Робин приволок его связанного и в мешке, точно свинью. Только поздно, уже к полуночи. Город выстоял, но... — Алан тяжело вздохнул. — Разрушений много. Убитых, раненых. Вейзи, конечно же, сразу орать начал и искать виноватых. Ну а эта скотина Джаспер тут же поджал хвост и на рассвете убрался вместе с остатками своей армии. Теми солдатами, что по его милости остались лежать на улицах города, он даже не озаботился. Кто был еще жив, монахи из Лентонского аббатства к себе забрали, от греха подальше. Погибших-то, конечно, похоронили, как полагается. Это само собой.  
— А я... давно здесь?  
— Сегодня уже четвертый день. Мы же тебя едва живого сюда принесли. Но тот монах, брат Уилфред, сказал, что хотя раны и тяжелые, у тебя есть шанс выкарабкаться. Он позже еще заглянет, или Матильда со своими снадобьями придет. Парни пропустят и никому не скажут. А Вейзи по большей части в своих покоях сидит и сюда не суется.

Некоторое время Гай лежал молча, прикрыв глаза. Затем, что-то решив, сделал Алану знак рукой.  
— Помоги мне подняться и подойти к окну.  
— Не смеха ради, но... Ты спятил, Гиз? — бывший разбойник с сомнением посмотрел на него. — Для чего мы тебя с того света вытаскивали? Обратно захотел?  
— Я должен увидеть город.  
— Успеешь еще наглядеться, — буркнул Алан. — Вейзи пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы что-то сделать для Ноттингема. Опять ты будешь все разгребать. А пока что Питер и Том за старших, они присмотрят.  
И, глядя на недовольно заерзавшего в кровати Гая, добавил:  
— Дождись хотя бы, когда Мэр проснется и выйдет из комнаты.  
— Зачем?  
Гай недоуменно хлопнул ресницами.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, светить исподним перед приличной леди... — глядя, как на бледном лице Гая проступают красные пятна, Алан фыркнул. — Хотя, — так же вполголоса продолжил он, — учитывая, что теперь ты ее законный муж...  
С тихим смешком увернувшись от пятерни Гая, норовившего схватить его за грудки, ушастый проходимец отскочил на безопасное расстояние.  
— По крайней мере, теперь я точно уверен, что ты идешь на поправку.

Тишина постепенно обволакивала, словно мягким одеялом, и Гай почувствовал, как его вновь клонит в сон. Похоже, безуспешные попытки подняться и перепалка с Аланом отняли слишком много сил. А возможно, дело было в выпитом снадобье. Боль постепенно уходила куда-то далеко, и вскоре Гай вновь провалился в забытье.


	4. Chapter 4

Мэриан возвращалась в свою комнату. Следовало привести себя в порядок и переодеться. Слава Богу, Гай, ее муж, пришел в себя. "И сразу полез в драку, — доложил Алан. — Значит, будет жить".

"Ее муж..." Леди Мэриан Найтон, теперь уже Гисборн, до сих пор с трудом верила в реальность происходящего. За несколько дней ее жизнь словно перевернулась с ног на голову. Сначала исчез шериф, затем явился этот напыщенный петух сэр Джаспер, после чего последовали долгие часы осады; и ее скоропалительное замужество перед самым штурмом. 

Почему она ответила Гаю согласием в тот вечер на крепостной стене? Сейчас она и сама не могла бы дать определенного ответа. 

Возможно, ей просто было совестно отказывать ему в последнем желании. Им всем грозила скорая и неминуемая смерть, а Гай просил не так уж и много. К тому же решение Гая остаться в осажденном городе поразило ее. Ведь никто, даже она сама не ожидала, что этот "верный пес шерифа" останется с обреченными, тогда как ее бывший жених… 

Мэриан с раздражением поморщилась, вспомнив отвратительное поведение Робина в зале совета.   
"Я поручилась за него, а он… словно одолжение сделал. И кому, спрашивается, несчастным горожанам?" 

А их вчерашний разговор оказался тяжелым и едва не закончился ссорой. Робин был разгневан и обижен. Заявил, что никогда не признает этот союз. Вновь говорил о долге перед Англией и королем. И настаивал, чтобы она обратилась к епископу с прошением о расторжении брака, как только Гисборн поправится.

_— Мэриан, ты должна..._

_— Должна? — она неожиданно разозлилась. Сказалось напряжение последних дней и недавнее ранение. — Почему женщина всегда "должна", а мужчина делает все, что ему вздумается?_

_— Ты могла отказаться выходить за него.  
— Я не захотела отказываться! Это было бы… — Мэриан запнулась, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, — …нечестно!   
— Нечестно? — Робин готов был рассмеяться. _

_— Да, нечестно! — в голосе Мэриан явно чувствовалась обида.  
— Хотя бы потому, что Гай остался в городе, несмотря на позволение уехать. Ты не знал об этом? Тот мерзкий тип, сэр Джаспер, предоставил ему право покинуть город до захода солнца и сохранить себе жизнь. Но Гай остался. Из-за меня! И сражался в первых рядах!_

_— Я бы тоже остался!   
— А если бы под стенами города стояла армия не принца Джона, а короля Ричарда, что тогда? Если бы это Ричард угрожал сжечь Ноттингем дотла, как бы ты поступил? Примкнул бы к королю, повинуясь его приказу, или просто отошел в сторону, словно тебя это не касается? _

_— Ричард никогда бы не разрушил Ноттингем! — крикнул Робин.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — выпалила Мэриан. — Разве по приказу короля не жгли поселения и не разрушали крепости там, в его французских владениях? В Мэне или Анжу… Не грабили и не убивали мирных жителей лишь за то, что они имели несчастье оказаться у них на пути? А ведь те люди тоже были "его" подданными! Такими же, как и здесь, в Англии. И не смей говорить, что все это ложь и неправда!_

_Из глаз девушки брызнули злые слезы, и она сердито смахнула их тыльной стороной ладони. Робин виновато закусил губу и постарался успокоить Мэриан._

_— Мэр, пожалуйста… Сядь, хорошо? Ты ранена… и сейчас сама не понимаешь, что говоришь…  
— Я ранена в плечо, а не в голову! — с обидой отмахнулась Мэриан.   
— Думаешь, если я — женщина, то ничего не понимаю? Я столько всего наслушалась в день осады… и после тоже. За это время я узнала о мире больше, чем за прошедшие пять лет. Среди горожан есть те, кто находился во Франции, когда король начал войну против своего отца. Они видели это собственными глазами: убийства, грабежи, пожары и разрушения…  
Что помешало бы Ричарду точно так же спалить Ноттингем за какую-нибудь провинность?_

_— И… я спрашивала не о том, — Мэриан едва не кричала, словно позабыв об осторожности, — мог так поступить король или нет. Я спросила, как поступил бы ты, случись такое! Но ты не ответил. К тому же, вряд ли королю есть дело до того, за кого я вышла замуж. И Англия здесь тоже ни при чем! И, чтобы ты знал, — Гай не выдал меня шерифу, когда понял, что я — Ночной Дозорный!_

_Окончательно выдохшись, Мэриан приложила ладони к пылающим щекам. Ее вновь начал бить озноб.  
Ошарашенный столь неожиданной тирадой, Робин встревоженно посмотрел на порозовевшие щеки и лихорадочно блестевшие глаза девушки.  
— Тебе и правда, нездоровится, Мэр. Я попрошу Матильду или Джак, чтобы тебе принесли снадобье от лихорадки. А к этому разговору мы вернемся позже._

_Сидя на кровати, Мэриан подтянула колени к себе и обхватила их руками. После недолгого молчания спокойно произнесла.  
— Он ничего не изменит, Робин. Я уже приняла решение. В тот день… Гай сделал свой выбор. И я… сделала свой._

**  
Когда Робин вернулся из Святой Земли, обида Мэриан на его дурацкий уход на войну быстро прошла. Ведь у них появилась общая цель — борьба с шерифом и его произволом. Но при этом, находясь рядом с Робином, Мэриан порой чувствовала себя лишней. Ведь для графа Хантингтона на первом месте по-прежнему был король. Затем Англия и крестьяне. И уже потом — она сама.

Конечно, Мэриан, как и Робин, всей душой хотела, чтобы в несчастной стране наконец наступил мир и порядок. Чтобы люди не умирали от голода из-за непосильных налогов. И она по-прежнему будет помогать крестьянам. Но так, чтобы не подставлять Гая. К тому же, после несчастья, постигшего Ноттингем, даже шериф не посмеет ей в этом мешать. А король Ричард... Порой у Мэриан появлялась крамольная мысль, которую она старалась гнать от себя.   
"Что, если королю все равно и ему нет никакого дела до Англии?" Ведь Робин отправлял ему столько посланий. Не может быть, чтобы до Святой земли не дошли никакие вести...

Вода для умывания оказалась холодной, однако не только освежала лицо, но и приносила некоторую ясность в сумятицу мыслей.

Мэриан слишком долго ходила по острию меча, не имея возможности остановиться и поразмыслить. И порой ей казалось, что она задыхается, словно от быстрого бега. Всегда нужно было куда-то спешить, кого-то спасать, пытаться выяснить планы шерифа, чтобы передать их Робину; при этом не попасться и не навлечь на себя подозрений. И эта проклятая необходимость оставаться между двух огней! С одной стороны — больной отец и нуждающиеся крестьяне. С другой — помощь Робину и интриги Вейзи. И Гай, обманывать которого хотелось все меньше.

Поначалу, видя преданность Гая шерифу, она считала его таким же чудовищем. Но постепенно разглядела в нем что-то еще. Она пыталась убедить себя, что делает это "ради Англии и короля Ричарда", но помогало плохо. И с каждым разом груз становился все тяжелее. И однажды пришло понимание, что наступил предел, и она больше не может. Должна, но не может.   
К горлу подступали слезы от злости на собственное бессилие.

Сейчас она и сама не могла бы сказать, из-за чего все началось. И когда мрачный рыцарь перестал быть для нее чужим. В день, когда она прикинулась заложницей, чтобы спасти Робина? Или когда Гай не выдал ее, опознав как Ночного Дозорного? А может быть, в дни повального мора, устроенного шерифом на одной из городских улиц? Тогда Гай, нарушив приказ Вейзи, обещал позаботиться о ее отце и ничего не попросил взамен. Или же еще раньше? А во время осады он ради нее остался в обреченном городе, хотя спокойно мог уехать.

Сожалела ли она в тот день, что ответила Гаю согласием? Нет. Сожалела ли она о своем решении _сейчас_, когда их брак оказался вовсе не "последним, что они могли сделать в этой жизни"? Пожалуй, нет. 

После этой череды тяжелых и безумных дней, Мэриан чувствовала лишь одно: притворяться и лгать Гаю как прежде, она уже не может. И не желает. И просить о разводе, на чем настаивал Робин, тоже не будет. Навалилась усталость и пришло понимание, что сейчас ей хочется немного тепла и спокойствия. И забыться хоть ненадолго, зная, что тебя кто-то держит.   
А после... О том, что будет "после", Мэриан решила пока не думать.


	5. Chapter 5

На Шервуд опускались сумерки. Легкий ветерок шумел в кронах деревьев, в потемневшей синеве неба зажглись первые звезды. Из низины на дальнем конце поляны потянуло сыростью и холодом. Нарушив безмолвие леса, где-то вдалеке тревожно ухнула сова.

Сидя вокруг ярко горящего костра, разбойники тихо переговаривались, готовили ужин. Уилл и Джак до сегодняшнего дня находились в Ноттингеме, оказывая посильную помощь пострадавшим жителям. Но теперь они вернулись, и их команда вновь была в сборе.

Робин сидел в отдалении, не принимая участия в общей беседе. Мач сунулся было к хозяину, но затем махнул рукой и вернулся к своему котелку у очага. Пожалуй, им всем было над чем поразмыслить. Когда Уилл рассказал друзьям подробности об осаде и битве за город, те не знали, что и думать о Гисборне. Оказывается, он мог спокойно уехать, Уилл слышал это собственными ушами. Но все же остался и возглавил оборону города, а в бою прикрыл его от вражеского клинка.

Даже сам Уилл до сих пор находился в смятении. 

— Я никогда не думал, что скажу это, — донесся до Робина его негромкий голос, — но тогда, во время осады… он был совсем другим. Не таким, каким мы привыкли его видеть. В тот день Гисборн и его солдаты спасли многих.  
— Возможно, — задумчиво произнесла Джак, — он действительно не такой уж плохой. Просто служит не тому человеку.

**

Самого Робина раздирали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, за месяцы, проведенные в лесах, он привык считать Гисборна своим врагом. И вне сомнения, Гай тоже не желал ему долгой и счастливой жизни. С другой стороны... 

Робин вздохнул. Со дня его возвращения в Англию они с Гаем оба делали вид, что никогда прежде не встречались. И до сих пор весьма успешно водили за нос не только друг друга, но и окружающих. Об их общем детстве никто и не догадывался, даже Мэриан ничего не подозревала.

Знал разве что Мач, но в молчании верного оруженосца Робин не сомневался. Конечно, с тех пор прошло почти двадцать лет, и многое изменилось. В том числе и они сами. Но все-таки когда-то они были друзьями. И если бы не тот злополучный выстрел... если бы не предательство, которое оказалось трещиной, что разбила их дружбу... Возможно, пожара тоже не случилось бы, и Гаю не пришлось бы покидать поместье. И сейчас они не были бы врагами.

Столкнувшись с бывшим другом спустя несколько лет, Робин был несколько обескуражен, хотя ничем и не выдал своих чувств. Увидеть перед собой живое свидетельство собственных неблаговидных поступков оказалось не слишком то приятно. Как и узнать о том, что теперь Гай — на службе у безумного изувера. 

А еще девушка, в которую угораздило влюбиться их обоих, что еще больше осложнило и без того непростую ситуацию. Редкая удача — Мэриан поддерживала его во всем, что касалось помощи крестьянам. А также служению Англии и королю.

_Во всяком случае, до этого злополучного дня осады_, — при воспоминании о недавнем разговоре с бывшей невестой Робин помрачнел. Хуже всего было то, что он не мог опровергнуть ее слова о короле и войне во Франции, переложив ответственность за действия Ричарда на кого-то другого. Или успокоить ее страхи, заверив, что _в Англии_ такого никогда не случится. В последнее, если честно, Робин и сам не слишком то верил.  
И поэтому ушел от дальнейшего разговора, а попросту говоря — сбежал.

**  
Известие о том, что Мэр обвенчалась с Гисборном незадолго до штурма, ударило его по голове, словно обухом. Едва прошло первое потрясение, душу охватила злость и обида.

На Гисборна, — за то, что тот воспользовался своим шансом. _Он не имел права!_

На Мэриан, — за то, что согласилась на этот брак. Робин не желал слушать никаких доводов и объяснений. _Как ты могла согласиться на такое? Он же изменник и предатель! Что значит, — "последнее желание", и "они все могли погибнуть"? _

Гнев на Уилла, — за то, что не вмешался. На шерифа, на сэра Джаспера… а еще — на самого себя. Потому что исправить было уже ничего нельзя.

А теперь Мэр наотрез отказалась не только уйти с ним в лес, но и развестись с Гаем. _Ни до, ни после его выздоровления._ И не только потому, что венчание — обряд перед Богом. 

**  
Почти всегда, когда дело касалось Мэриан и Гисборна, Робин начинал злиться.

На то, что Гисборн вообще посмел за ней ухаживать. 

На то, что Мэр принимала от Гисборна подарки. _И неважно, что она не имела возможности отказаться. А может быть, это просто отговорка и ей нравилось их получать? Но ты же Ночной Дозорный, Мэр…_

На то, что она проводила с Гаем больше времени, чем, по мнению Робина, следовало. _Пусть даже и ради благого дела. _

На слова девушки, что в Гае есть и хорошее. _"Хорошее, в Гисборне? Мэриан, ты серьезно?"_

А брошенная ею в очередной ссоре реплика, что Гай — человек, лишенный любви, вызвала у Робина не только саркастическую усмешку, но и желание побольнее уколоть саму Мэриан.

Было ли это ревностью? Конечно, он же любил ее. Но порой Робин ловил себя на мысли, что относится к ней, скорее как к непоседливой младшей сестренке, которую нужно защищать. Или же, как к неизменному товарищу по совместным шалостям и приключениям.

А может, его больше выводило из себя то, что, сама того не подозревая, Мэр оказалась довольно близка к истине? Робин прекрасно помнил, каким рассудительным и добросердечным был Гай в детстве, до рокового пожара, разрушившего жизни их обоих.  
Но если он сам после гибели отца спокойно жил в родном маноре, окруженный любящими людьми, то его друг остался не только без родителей и поддержки, но и без дома.

И спустя годы Гисборн вернулся — врагом, жестоким и опасным. Сторонником принца Джона и, как выяснилось позже, несостоявшимся убийцей короля. Уступить ему Мэриан было немыслимо. Только вот оказалось, что Гай, узнав, кто скрывается под маской Ночного Дозорного, не выдал ее шерифу. А затем ради нее остался в Ноттингеме, и защищал город от армии принца Джона.

Окончательно запутавшись, Робин в раздражении откинул голову и больно ударился об дерево. "Нужно найти решение. И чем раньше, тем лучше. Пока еще есть шанс что-то изменить".

— Мастер Робин!

Желая привлечь внимание хозяина, Мач помахал поварешкой, приглашая к вечерней трапезе. Кивнув, Робин поднялся, стряхнул со штанов прилипшие к ним сухие листья и направился к друзьям.

"Может, стоит все-таки поговорить с Гисборном? Конечно, прежнюю дружбу не вернуть, — слишком многое изменилось за эти годы. Но хотя бы попытаться объясниться. Так или иначе, я ничего не теряю, а там — как знать..."


	6. Chapter 6

_Поначалу это было непривычно — не лукавить, не пытаться что-то вызнать или отвлечь внимание Гая от Робина и ребят. И даже не пытаться перетянуть его "на свою" сторону, а просто разговаривать — о самых простых вещах: о погоде; соберется ли в этом году большая осенняя ярмарка; что сейчас происходит в городе, ближних деревнях, и как живут люди в других землях, по другую сторону Ла-Манша…_

_И лицо Гая — непривычно открытое, без извечной угрюмой настороженности…_

Закончив сворачивать выстиранные бинты, Мэриан аккуратно сложила их в корзинку, вместе с лечебными снадобьями. Гай уже начал вставать, и сегодня вознамерился лично проверить караулы, каких бы усилий ему это ни стоило. А затем его задержал шериф.

Мэриан вновь вспомнился недавний разговор с Робином. С того дня он больше не появлялся в замке и не давал о себе знать. Смирился с ее выбором или просто решил выждать, в надежде, что она изменит решение? Подойдя к окну, девушка прижалась щекой к прохладному камню проема.

Поначалу ее единственной заботой было помочь Гаю выздороветь, и думать о чем-то другом просто не оставалось сил. Но теперь, когда на ней больше не лежал груз ежедневной изматывающей ответственности или же необходимости находиться между двух огней, ее спутанные и разрозненные мысли постепенно приходили в порядок.

_Ее решение…_

Когда-то они с Робином строили планы на будущее, у них было общее дело. И в этом безумном водовороте под названием "долг перед Англией", Мэриан в какой-то миг перестала понимать, чего хочет она сама.

И насколько нужна она Робину? _Она, Мэриан_, а не ее помощь. Если даже в тот день, укоряя ее за поспешный брак с Гисборном, Робин твердил не о своих чувствах к ней, а о долге.

Тогда как Гай действительно нуждался в ней. Просто хотел быть рядом. И пусть он не разделял ее идей, но признавал же за ней право думать иначе? Если так, то стоит ли требовать большего? Ведь и она постоянно отстаивает свою свободу и независимость.

И что, все-таки, важно для нее самой? Она часто твердила себе о "долге", а события последних недель показали, что ей хочется тепла и спокойствия. Чтобы ее любили, и любить самой. И она не готова — больше не хочет, как Робин, жертвовать ради высокой цели всем, что у нее есть. Достаточно того, что она уже потеряла отца, которого ни один король ей не заменит. 

Конечно, помощь бедным людям по-прежнему значима для нее. Но чтобы сражаться со злом и несправедливостью, вовсе необязательно быть приверженцем того или иного монарха. И малое доброе дело порой ничуть не хуже великой цели…

Позади тихо скрипнула дверь.

**

Казалось, визгливый голос Вейзи разносился по всему замку. Он прорезал воздух, отражался от стен, вызывая неодолимое желание заткнуть уши. А еще лучше — рот шерифа, — хорошим кляпом. Очевидно, эта злая мысль так явно проступила на лице Гая, что Вейзи неожиданно притих и, тявкнув напоследок о "некомпетентности", отпустил помощника.

Гай неторопливо шел по коридору, направляясь к покоям в северной башне.

"Хорошо бы забрать Мэриан и уехать отсюда" — он вздохнул. — "Куда угодно, лишь бы никогда больше не слышать ни о Вейзи, ни о Гуде, чтоб им провалиться обоим…"

Только сбежать вряд ли удастся — шериф не из тех, кто легко отпускает свою добычу. И пока тот жив, они с Мэриан не смогут жить и чувствовать себя спокойно.

Гай уже подходил к комнате, когда его охватил страх.

"Что, если Мэриан передумала быть с ним? А если ее уже нет в замке? Ведь он почти здоров, и ей больше нет нужды часами сидеть возле его кровати. Она была такой сдержанной в последние дни. Что, если…" 

Мгновение он медлит, словно собираясь ступить в ледяную воду. Делает глубокий вдох и толкает тяжелую дверь.

Лучи вечернего солнца заливают комнату золотистым светом. Мэриан оборачивается на шум, и настороженность в ее глазах сменяется теплотой.

Осталось только шагнуть навстречу. 

Гай притягивает жену к себе, перебирает пушистые каштановые пряди волос.  
— До сих пор не могу поверить, что это не сон, — еле слышно выдыхает он.

Мэриан улыбается и на миг замирает, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Решение, еще неделю назад казавшееся таким сложным, теперь виделось простым и правильным. Усталость, опустошение и тягостное чувство безысходности последних месяцев понемногу отпускали ее.  
— Я здесь, — тихо отвечает она. — Я здесь и никуда не уйду.

_"А с Вейзи мы справимся…"_


	7. Chapter 7

Со дня осады минуло уже недели три, однако местами еще чувствовался слабый запах гари. Но ему на смену уже приходили другие — свежей древесной стружки, каменной пыли, извести, раствора для кладки стен, свежеиспеченного хлеба — верных признаков того, что город понемногу возвращался к привычной мирной жизни. И сейчас Ноттингем напоминал разворошенный муравейник со снующими во все стороны обитателями. 

Направляя коня, Гай в сопровождении Алана осторожно пробирался по рыночной площади, где сваленный в кучи мусор еще не успели убрать. Северные городские ворота были разбиты и сожжены во время штурма, и пройдет еще много дней, прежде чем мастеровые поставят новые. А пока стража с удвоенным усердием патрулировала улицы днем и в особенности, ночью. Ведь плохо защищенный город — легкая добыча для разбойного люда, спешащего нажиться на чужой беде. И ищи потом преступника, как ветра в поле. 

Выехав из города, оба всадника неторопливо направились к кромке леса. Там, возле маленькой деревянной часовни, они договорились о встрече с Гудом. Вернее, договаривался Алан, коему в эти дни поневоле выпало исполнять роль связного. Вчера на одной из улочек его подкараулил Робин и, оттащив в сторону, потребовал устроить ему встречу с Гисборном. Опешивший от подобного заявления Алан некоторое время смотрел на бывшего вожака, как на сумасшедшего, но Робин выглядел непривычно серьезным и, казалось, говорил искренне. И Алан ему поверил. Что нельзя было сказать о самом Гае, убедить которого в мирных намерениях заклятого врага удалось с трудом.

Поморщившись, — после недавнего ранения любое неловкое движение все еще причиняло боль, — рыцарь спешился.

— До сих пор не пойму, зачем я согласился на это, — пробурчал Гай, не глядя на Алана.   
— Робин уверял, что это важно, — Алан огляделся в поисках разбойника.  
— Важно для кого?   
— Для нас обоих, — Робин выступил из-за угла часовни, щурясь от ярких солнечных лучей. 

Как и было условлено, Гисборн явился без стражи, в сопровождении лишь Алана; равно как и сам Робин пришел один, без друзей. 

Встретившись взглядом с Гаем, разбойник опустил голову, стараясь скрыть охватившее его замешательство. Да, он сам настоял на этой встрече, желая объясниться с бывшим другом и покончить, наконец, с той давней детской историей. И казалось, за минувшие дни успел хорошо обдумать предстоящий разговор, был уверен, что подобрал все необходимые слова и доводы. Но, черт возьми, кто же знал, что сделать последний, решающий шаг будет так сложно?

Гисборн тоже не торопился начать дружескую беседу и настороженно выжидал. Скромно стоящий в сторонке Алан счел своим долгом нарушить тишину. 

— Гиз, — обратился он к хозяину. — Я отведу лошадей к ручью? Он тут, совсем рядом.

Получив молчаливое согласие Гая, Алан взял у него поводья и направился к другому краю поляны. Оруженосец отдалился уже шагов на тридцать, когда до него донесся негромкий голос шервудского разбойника.

— Я должен был сделать это еще год назад. Если уж не смог тогда, в детстве…  
— Ну, ладно, — пробормотал Алан, отпуская лошадей попастись. — Будем надеяться, что до кровопролития не дойдет. 

Нырнув под раскидистую сень старой липы, он расположился поудобнее и приготовился ждать.

**  
— …Ты так ничего и не понял, Гуд, — голос Гая звучал сухо и сдержанно, однако в нем уже прорывались гневные нотки. 

Робина охватило раздражение. Ну почему все начинается сначала? Как еще объяснить твердолобому упрямцу, что изгнание прокаженного сэра Роджера было пусть и жестоким, но правильным решением? Ведь эти простые истины очевидны даже ребенку!

— Это ты ничего не понял, — вспыхнул он, потеряв терпение. — Твой отец не имел права возвращаться. Он был опасен для нас всех. Для всей деревни.  
— Вот как? — на губах Гая появилась знакомая волчья ухмылка. — Тогда ответь мне на один вопрос, будь так любезен.

Подчеркнуто вежливый тон Гисборна не сулил ничего хорошего.

— Что? — подняв голову, Робин встретился с колючим взглядом Гая и невольно подобрался.

— А как бы ты поступил со своим драгоценным Мачем, заболей он в Святой земле, а? Немедля прогнал бы от себя, как бродячую собаку? Или отправил в ближайший лепрозорий, заявив, что он не имеет права возвращаться с тобой в Англию? Что он больше никогда не увидит Шервуд, Трент и родную деревню? Что он "опасен", а потому должен навсегда остаться там, в проклятых песках… или сдохнуть в канаве, отверженный всеми и тобой в том числе? Отвечай!

Удар попал в цель. Вне себя от столь несправедливого обвинения, Робин сжал кулаки и вскочил на ноги.

— Я никогда бы его там не бросил! — он едва не задыхался от возмущения. — Никогда!

— Да неужели? — Гай саркастически усмехнулся и тоже встал. — А если так, то чем же мой отец хуже твоего виллана? Почему он не имел права вернуться домой? 

— Мой отец, — Гай едва не рычал, — пробыл в том аду несколько лет, сражаясь за веру и короля, вдали от дома. Он перенес тяготы плена. А что получил за это? Только изгнание и лишение права быть живым! Отец честно выполнял свой воинский долг. Долг вассала и доброго христианина. А когда вернулся, — больным, его просто вышвырнули вон, как изношенную и ненужную вещь! Это — благодарность сюзерена и короля за верность и преданность? Плата за вассальную службу?!

Под конец Гисборн сорвался на крик, не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать. Его дыхание стало тяжелым и прерывистым. 

— Поэтому никто не вправе упрекать моего отца, что напоследок он захотел увидеться со своей семьей. Умереть здесь, а не в чужой земле. И ты бы тоже вернулся, не смей этого отрицать! Нашел бы любой способ, и приполз в Локсли даже на брюхе…

Растерянный и оглушенный, Робин вновь опустился на траву, не находя слов для возражений. Голод и болезни всегда были неизбежными спутниками войны, и порой уносили больше жизней, нежели вражеские клинки и стрелы. И не щадили никого, независимо от знатности рода и звания. Этой участи не избежал даже король Ричард, которого коварная и жестокая лихорадка едва не свела в могилу прямо под стенами Акры, поставив под угрозу саму цель их священного похода и чаяния христианского мира отвоевать Иерусалим у неверных.

Но, несмотря на это, Робин не допускал мысли, что подобное могло произойти и с ним. Не задумывался, как поступил бы, случись несчастье с его отцом, друзьями и близкими. И даже не вернись сэр Роджер Гисборн в тот несчастливый день, кто мог поручиться, что эта гибельная зараза не настигла бы кого-то из них в другом месте? И что тогда?… Ответа на этот вопрос не было.

**

Время все тянулось. Порыв ветра сорвал с дерева пару листьев и закружил в воздухе. Стряхнув с себя один из них, Алан посмотрел вверх, на шумящие кроны Шервуда. День близился к вечеру.

Заметив, что Гай и Робин возвращаются, Алан поднялся. Никто не произнес ни слова. Все так же молча Гай подошел к своему коню и взобрался в седло. Алан последовал его примеру.

— Гай… — голос Робина прозвучал очень тихо, но его услышали.

Гисборн обернулся. В обращенном на него взгляде разбойника читалось напряжение. И что-то еще, чему Гай не мог найти определения.

— …ты знаешь, как меня найти.


	8. Эпилог

Через несколько дней Гай окончательно убедился, что с Вейзи им больше не по пути. И после очередной оскорбительной тирады шерифа не смог сдержаться. На истошные вопли сбежалась охрана, и Алан с трудом оттащил взбешенного Гая от хрипящей и хватающей ртом воздух полузадушенной жертвы.   
В итоге Вейзи остался с вывихнутой челюстью и примечательным синяком в виде волчьей головы, а в лесном лагере появилось еще трое жителей. 

Разъяренный шериф объявил бывшего помощника вне закона и вскоре, решив убить всех зайцев разом, призвал в Ноттингем наемников. Узнав об этом, Гай и Робин сочли за лучшее обратиться за содействием к королеве Алиеноре, а Мэриан и Джак временно укрыть за толстыми стенами Кирклисской обители, где настоятельницей была родственница графа Хантингтона. Обе девушки поначалу сопротивлялись, однако вынуждены были уступить уговорам, к которым горячо присоединился и Уилл.

Конечно, невольные союзники хорошо понимали — одних слов, чтобы покончить с Вейзи, недостаточно, нужны веские доказательства. А посему предприняли рискованную вылазку в замок, где добрались до тайника шерифа.   
Отправиться в путь решили тем же вечером и, поручив девушек попечению матушки аббатисы, небольшой, но хорошо вооруженный отряд выдвинулся по дороге в Лондон.

Внимательно выслушав обоих рыцарей, ее величество тут же отправила гонца с посланием для короля Ричарда.   
А разгневанный принц Джон, получив письменные свидетельства, уличающие Вейзи не только в присвоении налогов, но и в других злодеяниях, счел его действия государственной изменой и отдал приказ об аресте.   
Помимо всего выяснилось, что старый интриган вел двойную и даже тройную игру. Разумеется, бывший шериф не собирался сдаваться без боя, но наконец все закончилось.

Ничто не выматывает так, как долгое ожидание, отсутствие вестей и собственное бессилие — леди Гисборн знает об этом не понаслышке. И когда ранним утром на монастырский двор въезжает высокий темноволосый наемник в пропыленной и перепачканной одежде, она не выдерживает и бросается к нему навстречу. 

Гай подхватывает Мэриан и стискивает в объятиях так, что ей становится трудно дышать.

— Все закончилось, правда, — шепчет новый шериф Ноттингемский в растрепанную макушку плачущей жены. — Все хорошо... не надо плакать... Мы все живы... а Вейзи больше нет.

Мэриан кивает, уткнувшись в грязный дублет мужа, и тихо вздыхает, успокаиваясь. Солнце поднимается все выше — наступает новый день. В голове бьется лишь одна мысль:  
_"И пусть небеса продолжают хранить нас"_.

**  
А король Ричард, получив отправленное матерью письмо, выберет для обратного путешествия другой путь и незадолго до Рождества ступит на берег Англии.


End file.
